The Gift
by TjRythum
Summary: with Kakashi gone on a mission, Iruka settles down for a Christmas alone - but dating Kakashi tends to wreak havoc on ones plans. a Christmas fic with Iruka and the Pack.


**_I wanted to write something for Christmas – it didn't go as I planned. I've had to re-write this three times and it's still not the best._**

**_Still, it's the thought that counts, no?_**

**_written and edited in 24 hours, so I'm apologizing in advance for all missed errors._**

**_…._**

_Christmas Eve and  
All through the house  
Not a creature was stirring  
Not even a mouse._

"Bisuke! That's my bone!"

"How do ya know? Guruko?"

"It's bigger than your head! Your bones that small one over there"

"Na-uh, that's all that's left of Bull's"

"That's my bone!"

"Is not! You just want mine cause you ate yours already!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Iruka grinned as he leant over the counter, carefully mixing eggnog and much needed alcohol together.

Whoever had written the Christmas Poem – had obviously never been to a Hidden Village.

…

"_Deck the Halls with Marv and Harry! fa-lalalalaaalalaala"_

Iruka glanced up at the sound of off key singing coming from down the hall. Off key singing was not an un-common thing when working the Mission Room, especially over Christmas time, but the butchered words of the song was a tip-off to who was doing the singing.

_"Make their Christmas not so merry! Fa-lalalaaalalaaala-lalalala"_

Iruka smiled when the purple haired Kounichi came twirling through the door, spinning in circles on her tip-toes, arms in a circle above her.

_"Give them bricks and give them wrenches! Fa-lalala Fa-lalala – lalalaa!"_

"Merry Christmas Anko"

Anko stopped spinning and collapsed down on Iruka's desk, customary leer already in place. "Merry Christmas Ru'ru. Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, just closing up for the holidays. Why are you here?"

Anko beamed and fished a handful of colourful paper from her pocket, waving them in his face. "Just handing out the rest of the invites to Gai's and my party tonight. Celebrating the holidays and our first almost year together with fireworks, spiked eggnog, shortbread and biting presents! You and Kakashi are coming right?"

Iruka grin fell slightly as he quickly looked back down at the paper he'd been reading. "Kakashi's on a mission"

Her jaw dropped. "What? B-but – its Christmas! He's not late is he?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, they sent him out yesterday."

"Who sent him out?" Anko's voice was a definite growl. "It was the old bags, wasn't it?"

Iruka sighed "Probably, but it can't be changed now"

"When's he due back?"

"Sometime late tonight" Iruka mentally patted himself on the back for pulling off the lie without a blink. He was fine at bluffing on a mission or in a porker game but usually crumbled if trying to lie to his friends "Possibly tomorrow morning, if he's running late as usual"

"Oh" she relaxed a bit at that "Good. Wouldn't want you spending Christmas alone."

_And I don't want you giving up yours and Gai's Christmas together for me._

He smiled over at her. "Ha, no worries there. Knowing Kashi he'll walk in just after I'm done cooking breakfast"

That had Anko snorting before bouncing back up. "Well, you're still coming tonight right? Nothing wrong with that, you can get Kakashi a cracker for tomorrow night!"

Iruka paused in the process of closing up, thoughtful for a moment. Really he hadn't panned on doing anything that night but thinking about it now, Anko was right. No reason he couldn't spend Christmas Eve at her party, just for a few hours.

He was going to be alone tomorrow so why not have some fun tonight?

Locking the final cabinet he turned and flashed Anko a bright grin. "You know what? I will, what time again?"

Anko gasped and bounced up, happiness clear on her face "Anytime you want!"

"Alright then" moving back to the desk and sorting the last of the papers away Iruka grabbed his bag "Then you finish with your invites and I'll be over once I change and dig a bottle of rum from the closet"

Anko grinned and saluted, running from the room with a "See ya soon!"

Iruka stayed where he was, smile fading as he watched her disappear before he sighed and trudged from the Mission office. Pausing to lock the door and put up the 'Closed for the Holidays. Have a Very Merry Christmas' sign on the door and justuing it into place so no one could steal it like last year.

Then he turned to walk back to his empty home.

He was not going to tell anyone the truth tonight, the truth that Kakashi was really gone till the twenty sixth. If he did one or more of his friends would invite him over for the day to spent Christmas with them and their family.

He loved his friends, and the prospect was a tempting one, if not for the fact he had just spent the past week listening to everyone say how much they were looking forward to this year. It was peace time and Tsunade had managed to get pretty much everyone off duty so all his friends were excited.

Everyone had been talking about how nice it was going to be spending the day alone with their loved ones. At the time Iruka hadn't minded - after all he and Kakashi had plans of their own - but if Iruka mentioned anything now he would become a third-wheel with someone and wreck their plans.

It sucked his plans got spoiled; he wasn't going to force himself on someone else.

Iruka smiled sadly. He knew it wasn't the Jounin's fault he was gone; in fact Kakashi had looked like he wanted to cry when he'd received the mission. It was going to be their first Christmas together and Kakashi's first time actually celebrating since his team died. And even that had been during the war and consisted of the Yondiame sneaking gifts for the whole platoon out to the front line without permission.

According to Kakashi, Minato had gotten in so much trouble with the elders for the stunt, but had worn a broad grin through the whole lecture. It was so much like something Naruto would do Iruka had laughed so hard he'd cried at the mental picture.

Iruka too had been looking forward to his first 'real' Christmas since his parents died. The parties and such he'd been going to for the past years weren't bad but they lacked that feeling, that wonderful happy glow when you got to spend the day just relaxing with your loved ones.

That wasn't a feeling you got when stuck in a crowded room full of people getting drunk on spiked eggnog.

Though he really was more disappointed for his lover. Kakashi had been alone for so long and had looked so happy when Iruka had timidly asked if the Jounin had wanted to spend the day together. Iruka had wanted so much to make the day perfect, for Kakashi's sake.

Stupid council.

Iruka sighed as he fished the key out of his pocket. It was fine, he would have relaxing day tomorrow, have a bath and read a good book. He and Kakashi could celebrate when the Jounin got back.

Smiling again Iruka quickly moved to the bathroom for a shower and some civilian clothes.

…

Three hours later Iruka stumbled back home, just slightly buzzed and holding a couple gifts and an unopened Christmas cracker in his hands.

Locking the door and leaving the gifts on the kitchen counter Iruka memory walked to the bedroom, stripping on the way.

He was still a little melancholy, but feeling better none the less, plus when Kakashi got back he could tell him stories of Genma justuing a mistletoe to follow him, Aoba slipping while dancing on the counter and Gai, proposing to Anko.

Iruka grinned at that memory. Gai had gotten down on one knee in front of everybody and pulled out a beautiful ring, set with a purple opal. Anko had been speechless for the first time in all the years Iruka had known her before she'd burst into tears and thrown herself into her fiancées arms.

Throwing all his clothes in the laundry Iruka happily collapsed on the bed, just barely crawling under the covers before he fell asleep, the small smile still on his lips.

….

Sunlight and the sound of birds were the first things to greet Iruka when he woke.

Rolling over and stretching he glanced at the clock

_Nine-thirty. Merry Christmas Kakashi._

Sighing Iruka crawled out from the covers. It wasn't the day he had hoped for, but he was damned if he spent it moping in bed. Slipping on a comfy set of blue pajama pants and a soft black tank top, Iruka wandered from his bedroom, musing over what to make for breakfast.

He and Kakashi had planned on waffles with far too much sugar because Kakashi had confessed he'd never had waffles before, a grievance Iruka declared he would fix. But without Kakashi Iruka no longer felt like making them. He'd make them when Kakashi got back.

Settling for the idea of cereal and coffee Iruka exited the bedroom – and tripped over a huge pile of fur.

"What in the-" Iruka turned, words tumbling to a halt when he came face to face with a bear sized bulldog "Bull?"

The huge black ninken hopped up, stubby tail waving back and forth as he leapt forward and began trying to shower Iruka with kisses. Iruka braced his arms on either side of the dog's big head and managed to keep away from the big tongue until the mutt calmed down.

Grinning Iruka scratched the big dog behind the ear, watching as the huge beast melted into the touch. "Hey boy, good to see you too, but what are you doing here?"

"Boss sent us"

Iruka head snapped up and he looked over to see the rest of the pack – all seven of them – standing in formation in the living room. Pakkun was in the front, a bored look on his face, the other six dogs grinning toothy grins behind him.

"Pakkun?"

Bisuke let out a little whimpering sound, his tail reaching blurring speed and the small dog broke formation (much to the displeasure of the pug)to throw himself into the Chuunin's arms.

"Merry Christmas Ruka!"

Iruka stared down at the happily wiggling pup in his lap as the rest of the pack burst out in howls of protest.

"You idiot!"

"We were supposed to say it together!"

"Ya, way to spoil the surprise!"

"Merry Christmas!"

The dogs quieted and stared, blank faced at the grinning Guruko.

Iruka chuckled, still mildly confused as he scratched at Bisuke's ears. "Ah, Merry Christmas, Bisuke, Guruko, but – um, why are you all here?"

Pakkun sighed in the bored way he always did and padded up to the sensei seated crossed legged on the floor. "Already said. Boss sent us"

Iruka tilted his head. "Kakashi did? Why? Doesn't he need you for the mission?"

Uhei came up while Pakkun shook his head. "No, masters on an escort mission" the greyhound smiled softly as she pressed herself close for a pet "He's only there to look impressive during the lords holiday dinner."

"He was grousing something furious about it too" Shiba's cocky voice was easy to recognize "Somethin' bout having to stand there for six hours and not touch anything while five year olds ask really personal questions and the twelve year olds try to show him how powerful they are and steal his mask"

"He says if he finally snaps it will be because some lord's wife tried to set him up with their granddaughter"

Iruka snickered at that thought. He'd seen it happen before, poor Kakashi getting cornered by grandmothers all trying to tell him about their wonderful skilled, _single_ daughters or granddaughters. It was a funny scene to say the least. It also would have been funnier if Iruka himself didn't get caught in the same position every time he went to a village social advent.

"He also wanted you to know he's really very sorry he's not here today"

Iruka smiled. "You tell him its fine. He didn't have a choice in this, and I'm more upset for him" the dogs grinned back when a thought dawned on him. "Wait a moment. Di-did Kakashi send you here – for me?"

Eight fuzzy heads all bobbed at one time. Iruka found himself gaping.

Only Kakashi. Only his puppy love moron of a boyfriend would come up with the idea of making his pack of professional, highly trained, deadly, _talking_ nin-dogs stay with him for Christmas. On one side of things, it was really very sweet. On the other – Kakashi was completely nuts.

"You got any meat in this joint?" Urashi glared at Iruka from the kitchen counter where he was trying in vain to reach the fridge door.

Iruka sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "Yes, but unless you get your muddy paws off my clean counter _right now_ you can forget about food" he smiled softly when the small dog muttered an apology and hopped off the marble.

Pretty soon the house was filled with the smells of bacon, steak and eggs. Iruka knew Kakashi would tell him not to spoil the mutts but he couldn't resist it. The dogs banter and the Christmas carols coming from the stereo was wonderful background noise and was making him smile in spite of himself.

Half the pack was lounged happily on the couch, soaking in the sun streaming through the windows as playful insults were tossed around the brothers. The other four – Bisuke, ever the suck up. Bull, who just liked being close to other people. Pakkun, who was taking the mission of 'guard Bosses little brother' very seriously. And Uhei, the only female in the whole pack – deemed they should stay in the kitchen and 'help' the young sensei cook.

Really, the only one remotely helpful was Uhei. Bull had decided he could help by plastering his huge bear size body to Iruka's side. Bisuke was only narrowly avoiding being stepped on by both Iruka and Bull (Iruka trying _not_ to step on the tiny dog, Bull not really paying attention to his brother at all) while he yapped on, telling Iruka all about what they'd all been doing since the day they were born and repeatedly asking what he was doing and why through it all.

Being a teacher, Iruka found this part rather easy to tone out – working with five year olds did that – what he was having trouble ignoring was Pakkun. The pug had taken up residence on the island counter, despite Iruka's protests, and was staring at him, just – staring. The black beady eye's following the Chuunin's every move, like he was afraid Iruka would disappear into thin air if not watched.

Iruka rolled his eyes. He'd have to talk to Kakashi about just what he had said to the pack.

Breakfast was a loud, messy affair. The dogs all tucked into their bowls of meat and eggs happily, scattered around the kitchen tile where ever Iruka could get them to fit while the Chuunin sat at the island to eat his own food – bacon, toast and fruit salad. The dogs had used all the steak and eggs.

After cleaning up the kitchen turned disaster area Iruka glanced out the window again. It was a beautiful day out, one that made Iruka very happy Konoha was warm all year*, glancing around at the pack, happy and full in the living room Iruka grinned before moving to the closet.

It took a moment, but he eventually unearthed the huge bag of balls he used for target practice. Slipping it into his backpack Iruka grinned mischievously as he raised it voice to call the pack.

"Would you guys like to go for a walk?"

Ninken or not, the word 'walk' was magic for any creature to the family canine. Eight furry head snapped up, all doziness gone as the pack scrambled up, nails skidding on the smooth floor in their haste to get to Iruka and the open door. Human sounds of woops and hurrahs mixing with dog barks as the pack thundered past the Chuunin and stampeded down the stairs in a flurry of noise.

Still grinning Iruka quickly locked his apartment before following at a fast trot.

He caught the dogs in the park across the street, play fighting, sniffing around the trees and, in Bulls case, digging a hole in the pansy bed. The gardener wasn't going to like that one.

Smiling Iruka dropped onto the grass and un-zipped his bag, pulling out the sack full of bright yellow balls nonchalantly. The reaction was instant. The dog immediately stopped everything they were doing and turned to look at him and the yellow tennis ball he was throwing lazily in the air.

"Fetch anyone?"

The pack let out howls of pleasure as the first ball was thrown. Iruka added a small amount of chakra to make it go even farther before quickly grabbing another and sending it off a different direction. The pack went wild, racing each other for the flying objects as they sailed high. Some of the pack started pulling fighting moves to catch the balls, bonding off trees and each other, doing summersaults in mid-air,

A Frisbee and tug-a-war ropes followed, the games lasting for hours until both the pack and Iruka were left panting for air, sprawled happily on the grass. Banter and laughter flowing freely as Guruko and Shiba's verbal duel turned to another mock fight, no claws but plenty of growling and ear pulling.

Iruka joined the rest of the pack in cheering them on, all of them switching sides every few seconds. When the sound of female laughter drew the young teachers attention.

Glancing around Iruka quickly spotted Kurenai and Asuma walking toward the field, their arms linked as they talked quietly together.

_Shit._

Iruka quickly grabbed his bag, stuffing the toys inside before sprinting for the bushes. The dogs giving each other startled and confused looks behind him, but Iruka didn't notice as he fled across the street and disappeared into an alley.

Once hidden Iruka leant against the brick wall. That had been far too close.

"And what was that about?"

Iruka glanced over to see the pack filing into the alley, the seven males all lined up behind Uhei who, if she'd been human, Iruka was sure she'd being doing a rather scary hands-on-hips -death-glare most Kounichi were quite good at.

"I – uh, just didn't want to interrupt their walk" Iruka winced. He really couldn't lie without planning it first.

Uhei snorted, obviously realizing this too. "Nu-ah, Kakashi try's the same thing, but I'm not buying. Now, you've got three seconds to tell or I'll get Bull to lick you till you do"

The huge black beast bound forward happily at the sound of his name, seeming very eager for the task. Iruka paled before sighing defeat. "Everyone still thinks Kakashi's in town for Christmas. Kurenai's one of the town gossips, if she found out I was lying it would be all over in a matter of hours."

"People are going to know by tomorrow anyway, when Kakashi comes back with his mission report"

Iruka grinned ruefully. "True, but by then Christmas will be over and no one will feel the need to invite me over."

Uhei gave him an exasperatedly affectionate look. It looked very odd on a dogs face. "You two really are alike. No wonder he sent us over"

That confused Iruka somewhat, but he let it slide, knowing he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

Pakkun sighed, shaking his head in an elderly way. "Humans are so weird. I don't know why we put up with you"

"Because we can cook steak" Iruka flashed the pug grin as the pack burst into laughter.

The pug grinned back. "Good answer."

Iruka's grin faded slowly as he leant down and scratched gently at the spot behind Pakkun's ears, watching at the black eyes closed in pleasure as he whispered. "And we can do this"

The pug hummed softly and whimpered when the hand was withdrawn. "Fine, I couldn't live without you. Your still idiots"

Iruka laughed. "No argument there"

Guruko whined as he pushed his way to the front. "Ya, ya, touchy feely, Pakkun's a sap. Are we going back to the house? Cause I want food"

Pakkun growled at his brother while Iruka laughed. "Sure, you guys go, but if its food you want I have to go pick some stuff up. I have dinner for me, not nine"

The pack nodded at that and headed off, Iruka giving Uhei instructions on how to enter the house before he headed off toward the market, Bull and Bisuke trotting beside him.

The market was pretty much deserted save for the last minute gift shoppers, easily spotted from the terrified, panicked looks they gave the near empty shelves as they paced between them, muttering to themselves.

Iruka shook his head a smiled sadly as he passed them, reviving strange (and some fearful) looks due to the bear sized dog in his wake. He'd forgotten they were in the civilian quarter. Oh well, Christmas was about the memories.

Grabbing a cart he moved to the meat section and took every steak and package of hamburger in sight. Bisuke and Bull panting happily by his feet at the sight of the meat. Then grabbing a small container of eggnog and a chocolate orange for himself he sent the dogs outside to wait for him well he paid. Darting off to the pet aisle and grabbing eight different bones and chew toys as soon as they were out of sight.

Bull had sniffed that bag curiously when he exited the building but a hard scratch behind the black ears convinced the huge mutt to forget it for the moment.

The apartment was chaos when they returned, but then Iruka didn't expect anything different. The pack didn't seem to be able to share a space without arguing, which was what Guruko, Shiba and Urashi were doing – half in with human words half in dog – while Uhei and Pakkun dutifully ignored them. Akino simply sat in the corner, looking bored.

Bisuke went straight for the fight, instantly taking Gurko's side without even bothering to find out what they were talking about. Bull stayed at Iruka side as he filled the fridge with meat. Then Bull was sent to the living room while Iruka hastily stuffed the bones and chew toys in paper and messily closed them with tape.

"What are those Ruka?"

Iruka glanced up to see Guruko standing in front of him, a curious look in his eyes. He smiled. "Something for later."

"Are they for us?" the rest of the pack had moved in behind the droopy eared dog and were now crowding the kitchen.

"Yes"

"Why?"

Iruka glanced over at Akino, frowning at the question. "Why? Their Christmas presents"

"Presents?" Akino looked confused when Bisuke started jumping up and down with doggy delight.

"Presents! Presents! Ruka got us presents-!" the jumping instantly stopped when the small dog too became thoughtful "What are presents?"

Iruka was quite sure his jaw dropped. "You don't know what presents are?"

The pack shook their heads – except for Bull, he just panted happily.

"You mean Kakashi has never gotten you presents before?"

"He gets us treats after missions" Shiba's head tilted "Are they like treats?"

Iruka sighed, grinning at the same time. "Yes, they're just like treats but their surprise treats. That's why you wrap them"

At the mention of treats all the dogs eyes lit up, even Pakkun looked eager as they reconsidered the small, newspaper wrapped bundles.

Fighting back a chuckle Iruka glanced over at the stove clock, stunned to see it was already four in the afternoon. Spending the day with the pack had certainly made the time fly. The grin widened and Iruka gathered the packages into his arms.

"Well, technically, people open these on Christmas morning, so you guys want to open them now?"

If it was possible for a dog to rise from the ground simply by the speed of their tail, the pack would have been flying circles around his head. Iruka laughed. "Alright, shall we make this a game?"

Tails went faster.

Iruka's grin turned mischievous just before he stepped out from the kitchen and cast a blinding justu over the pack. It was the one he and Anko had created one rainy day when there'd been nothing do and they were still under-age. The justu instantly cut off all ability to see, hear and smell, meaning none of the dogs would be able to sense him as he hid the gifts.

The paper bundles were quickly hidden around the house, nowhere to difficult to find – he didn't want them breaking things – but enough it would be a challenge for the ninken.

Another flash of hand signs and the barrier dropped, leaving eight very disorientated dogs stumbling around his kitchen. Pakkun found his bearing first, shaking his head before he turned to glare at the Chuunin. "That was uncalled for"

Iruka shrugged, still grinning broadly. "Couldn't make it too easy for you Pak. Now you want to stand there glaring at me, or do you want go find your treat?"

For an older dog that usually bore the air of 'I care about nothing' Pakkun could move when motivated by the magic word 'treat'. The small apartment was filled with the sounds of happy barks and scrambling paws as the ninken divided and conquered. Iruka sitting back on the couch, grinning as he watched the battle trained ninken dash around his home like puppies.

Bisuke found his gift first, his yips of joy when he ripped it open to find the hedgehog stuffy chew toy and a rawhide bone that was just the right size for him spurred the rest of the Pack on until every dog whooping in delight. Every member received some form of bone, just the perfect size for chewing and a different stuffed toy, so they could tell which belonged to who.

Iruka couldn't stop smiling as he poured himself a glass of eggnog with a shot of rum, laughing when Bull and Guruko thanked him with vigorous lick attacks before they went back to their gifts.

The next hour was a blur of noise and doggish happiness as the pack broke in their new toys and devoured the bones. Iruka sat down with a book, seemingly ignoring the chaos around him, except for the small smiled on his lips that had nothing to do with the words he was reading.

Eventually the noise died down a little as the pack settled around the living room, some dozing, some still playing quietly. Bisuke had jumped up onto the couch and settled down next to Iruka, still chewing vigorously on his hedgehog as he nestled against Iruka's thigh, the Chuunin scratching the ninken's back absentmindedly.

"What tune is that?"

Iruka looked up, startled at the abrupt question, to find Akino and the rest of the Pack staring at him. "What was what?"

Bisuke tilted his head from beside him. "The song, you were humming"

Iruka frowned, then the brown eyes lit up. He hadn't realized he'd been humming out loud. The dark lips tilted as he put down the book. "A song my mother always sung on Christmas"

"Would you sing it?"

Iruka and the rest of the pack looked over at Bull in shock. The big dog stared back passively, acting like it wasn't the first time he'd spoken human in years. Iruka held his somber gaze for a moment before nodding slowly and rising.

Under the curious gaze of the dogs he carefully pulled the old guitar from the wall, plucking at the stings and putting them back in tune as he returned to the couch.

"I'm not sure if Kakashi has told you this" Iruka smiled when the dogs moved in closer, an eager light in their eyes. "But I'm from Wave, we moved here when I was five to escape the civil war."

"Is that why Boss sometimes swears in Wave now?"

Iruka chuckled. "Probably, I've used some pretty colourful stuff around him – usually _at _him. Anyway, this is a song that was written in the little village where my mother grew up"

Carefully, slowly, letting the tune come back to him, Iruka began to sing. Closing his eyes as so he could see his mother, long at peace, doing the same for him.

_A poor orphan girl named Maria  
was walking to market one day.  
She stopped to rest by the roadside,  
where a bird with a broken wing lay._

…

Half an hour and a dozen Christmas songs later saw Iruka standing in his dark living room, the light from the street lights and his small Christmas tree the only things illuminating the little apartment. The dogs slept peacefully, little woofs and paw kicks signs of their dreams.

A soft smile played on his lips as Iruka carefully moved away from the window, tip-toeing around the Pack as he headed for his own bed. Memories of the day playing through his mind as he slipped under the covers.

Only his lover was crazy enough to consider the idea of making a pack of battle trained, talking Ninken stay with him for Christmas.

Iruka was very glad Kakashi was crazy.

…..

**_And done! Blah, not my best work, but that's what happens when you have writers block while on a dead line._**

**_The songs mentioned are 'deck the halls' from Home Alone two, Lost in New York. And The Gift by Aselin Debison. I highly suggest you listen to it, whether or not your Christian, it's a beautiful song._**

**_Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and hoping you'll all stay safe over the holiday season._**

**_Rythum._**


End file.
